The CD Quest
by TheMauradersMap17
Summary: Annabeth, Will, Percy, and Clarisse go on a quest to recover Chiron's CD. Grover gets put in there, but he's not a quester, just so you know. I like to be funny, but sometimes it doesn't work, so bear with me.
1. The CD Prophecy

**The demigods go on a quest made by Me.**

* * *

Chiron fiddled with his music player. He frowned. "Annabeth, would you mind bringing me my '19th Century Hits' CD?"

Annabeth said, "Of course." Annabeth had already finished her dinner whilst Percy and Grover were busy stuffing their faces - so she immediately got up and went to the Big House. There was a scuffling sound somewhere upstairs. She decided to go see what it was about, since she was sure the only person in the Big House was her. She cautiously crept up the stairs and saw…the Oracle walking toward her (**not Rachel**). The Oracle's mouth opened and words issued from it:

"_An important music disc,_

_Stolen by a demigod who took a risk._

_It lies in the land below,_

_Where the procession is very slow._

_An archer, the child of Athena,_

_The son of water and the child of the arena- _

_Be careful, and tarry not,_

_Else you might be caught."_

After that very weird proclamation, the Oracle went back upstairs and settled itself onto its chair. Annabeth stood there, shocked for a moment before running down to the dining pavilion. Chiron, obviously noticing that she was shaken, along with the rest of the people, who became very, very silent, asked concernedly, "Is something wrong?" The whole population of Camp Half-Blood watched her, worried. Annabeth said, "The Oracle gave a prophecy." Chiron said quietly, "Would you like to talk about it now or later?" Annabeth decided after a minute, "Later." Chiron nodded, then said loudly, "Annabeth has heard a prophecy by the Oracle. After dinner, please go to the Recreation Room." The dining pavilion resumed its usual chatter. Chiron nodded at Annabeth, so she went back to the Athena table. Her roommates bombarded her with questions. "What happened?" "What's it about?" Annabeth refused to answer and they got the hint and quieted down immediately, like, _immediately_, in half of a half of a half of a second (Annabeth counted). After all, an angry, irritated, annoyed Annabeth is _not_ someone you would like to cross.

* * *

**I will try to update and add chapters as much as I can. **

**-TheMauradersMap17**


	2. Pickin' Questers

**Hi! I updated! **

* * *

After dinner, everybody trooped to the Recreation Room and gathered around the table. Annabeth said, "I think the prophecy I heard was about Chiron's CD." Everybody exchanged puzzled looks. Annabeth knew what they were thinking about. What could a CD have to do with anything? Chiron sent her an equally puzzling look. "Recite it, please."

Annabeth recited the prophecy. After Annabeth finished the last word, there was a silence. It was Will who broke the silence. "Well, it does sound like it's about Chiron's CD. Everybody knows it's his favourite one."

Annabeth said, "That's what I thought. And the next part, '_Stolen by a demigod who took a risk_', that sounds like a son of Hermes. But I know that no one in this camp would steal Chiron's CD, much less his favourite."

Percy said slowly, "What if it was _Luke_?"

Annabeth hadn't thought of that. "Well, there's a very likely chance that it _was_," Chiron said.

"The next part," Annabeth pressed on, "Is _'It lies in the land below,'_- probably the Underworld-'_Where the procession is very slow_.' Procession... 'The Judgement Pavilion, since the line is always very long, so definitely the Underworld.'"she said.

Lucy said, worried, "So the questers have to go to the Underworld?" Chiron said, frowning, "It certainly seems so."

"'An archer, the child of Athena, the son of water and the child of the arena'", a half-brother of Annabeth said, "It must be a child of Apollo, Athena, Poseidon-water-, and Ares-who else would be referenced to an arena? Then it says '_Be careful, and tarry not, Else you might be caught_.' Something must be guarding it, or it's in Hades' palace or somewhere dangerous."

Annabeth said, "So that's it! Chiron's CD is in the Underworld, probably guarded, and stolen by a demigod, probably Luke. Four people, a child of Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, and Ares-probably the Oracle has its own reasons for picking these specific people- are the questers."

Chiron said, "We need a child of Apollo...'

The Apollo cabin chorused, "Will! Will! Will!" and Will shrinked in embarrassment.

Chiron continued, "And a child of Athena..."

The Athena cabin immediately shouted, "Annabeth! It's her quest!"

Chiron said, "A child of Poseidon..."

Percy said, "Eh..."

Chiron finished, "And Ares..."

The Ares cabin looked at each other and shouted a war cry, "CLARISSE!" Clarisse stood up proudly, looking tough.

Chiron told the questers, "You should get ready tonight. You will leave tomorrow for Central Park. You will need an instrument."

The questers went to their cabins to get ready.

* * *

**Hi! So, if you don't know what Central Park is, and what it has to do with anything, then here you'll find out! So Central Park is in New York where the Doors of Orpheus is (an entrance to the Underworld, and the closest entrance to Camp Half-Blood). They need an instrument because the entrance needs music to open, hence the name Doors of Orpheus (Orpheus was a musician). Bye till next update!**


	3. Finding the CD

**Sorry it took so long to update, first I was sick, then there was no Internet. I'm actually going to put Grover in there. I think he will be of use later, that's why.**

**And to tell you the truth, I do not like skeletons. They freak me out. And sorry the update wasn't good, so I changed it.**

The next morning, the questers met at Thalia's tree, where Argus would take them to Central Park on a Strawberry Fields truck. On the roads of Manhatten, there were signs of Laistrygonians and giants, among other monsters, who were acting weirdly. They seemed to be... dancing. They stopped at Central Park. Argus stood by the truck to see them off. Grover played his pipes, and the entrance to the Underworld was revealed. Will nodded at Argus, and Clarisse started down the stairs, followed by Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and trip was a long one, and to be prepared, which honestly they should've done before they went in to be REALLY prepared, Annabeth drew out her dagger, Percy Anaklusmos, Clarisse her electric spear, and Will his bow and arrows. They emerged in the Underworld and made their way to Cerberus. Clarisse took a deep breath and charged through the doorway. And skeleton guards drew out their swords. She slashed them until they were literally dust in eight seconds, and then looked back. "Well?" she said. "Let's go!" And the rest, shaken by the extreme speed she had used to inflict such force on the skeletons, followed. More guards came out. Clarisse, Annabeth, and Percy fought them, while Grover played his pipes and grapevines grew out of the deathly ground and bound the skeletons in place, the easier to kill them with, and some of the vines proceeded to strangle the skeleton guards, scattering bones everywhere. Then, after fifty-one slashes, twenty-seven jabs, and sixty skeletons later, finally they managed to get some peace. Peace at last. Well, it wouldn't last, of course, but just for the time being.

Then someone voiced an extremely excellent and probably impossible to get out of, "Where is the CD?" Nobody knew, of course, but then Annabeth said thoughtfully, "The demigod-Luke, maybe we can start by finding someone from his side, or possibly him. There's bound to be someone guarding the CD, wherever it is. It could be hidden in the grass-probably the Fields of Asphodel, or it could be in or close to a scene of punishment in the Fields of Punishment."

"Great!" Clarisse exclaimed sarcastically. "Now what do we do? We'll likely have to kill triple the amount of monsters we just killed. And the CD could be, like, in a box with a trap. Next we'll go to Tartarus and find a nice Kronos."

"Well, let's just start with finding Luke's army." They started walking toward the Fields of Asphodel. After walking through miles of endless grass with no sign of monsters or CD, they stood at the entrance to the Fields of Punishment. Screams and cries for help filled the air. Will nervously said, "I don't like the feeling of this..."

Annabeth said, "Me neither, but we have to do this." They walked in the doorway. First they went to Tantalus. Tantalus barked, "Are you here to give me a cheeseburger? Because I'm really hungry, you know."

Percy looked at him with disgust. "No, but we can give you this." He shoved his swordpoint under Tantalus' chin, then withdrew it and walked off. They found Daedalus happily working away on his traffic project. "Hey Daedalus, can you help us find where Luke or his army are?"

Daedalus put down his work. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "I did see some dracanae passing by... I think they went to the far end of the Fields of Punishment."

"Thanks, Daedalus."

"No problem. Thank your friend Nico for getting me this job. Give him this." Daedalus held out a wrapped box.

"Uh, can we get it later? After the quest?" Grover asked.

"Sure. Just remember to come back here. Watch for monsters!" Daedalus shouted the last sentence after them.

"He really seems to enjoy his work."

"I know."

**Again, I'm really sorry for the mistakes. :( but I think I will update soon!**


	4. Found it, Got Caught

**Sorry it was late. The laptop I had it in for some reason couldn't get any Internet, so I had to use a desktop computer. **

* * *

They continued to walk through the Fields of Punishment, carefully looking around for any signs of stopped when they saw some dracanae and enemy demigods standing around a little box. "Really? That's all they can do?" Annabeth said. "I don't see any traps..."

"Guys!" Percy hissed, yanking everybody into some bushes. "They might see us!"

"As if that wasn't obvious." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "They're busy playing poker."

"Yeah, but obviously they can look up and see us!" Percy argued.

"Quiet!" Annabeth whispered. The demigods fell silent and stared at the poker-engrossed people. "So what do we do?" Grover asked. Annabeth was silent for a moment, then said, "Will, do you have one of those arrows that shoots out smoke?"

"I should have some..." Will rummaged in his bag. "Yeah, here it is." He held out some arrows with smoke-coloured shafts.

"Great! So what I was thinking was, two of us sneak over and grab the CD. If they see us, then you shoot the arrows, got it?" Will nodded.

"Annabeth, don't you have your Yankees cap your mum gave you?" Percy frowned.

"Yeah, why?"

"You could go over and get it."

"I thought of that, but I don't think it's that easy. Fine, I'll do that, but just in case, Will, be ready." She looked carefully around. "Ok, now!" She put on her Yankees cap and disappeared. Will notched his arrow. Clarisse, Will, and Percy stared at the guards. A few seconds later, the box slowly lifted off the ground. Sirens went off, and the guards shot up and drew out their weapons. Will released the arrow and smoke appeared, blocking everything from view. Annabeth appeared in the bush they were in, holding the CD triumphantly. "The box was rigged." She explained. "The CD wasn't, so I got it out." The smoke slowly disappeared. The guards were furious.

"We will be punisssshed, you imbecilessss," a dracanae hissed angrily.

"Don't go blaming it on me, Snake-Face! You were the one playing poker!" a demigod retorted.

"How about you, demigodsss? You were too, you know!"

"Whatever, the point is, we'll all be punished and it'll be your fault!"

"How can it be, when you demigodsss were playing poker too?"

"You're all hypocrites!"

"You demigodsss are too!"

"Whatever!"

"What in Hades is happening here?" Luke appeared. He was beyond furious, his grip on Backbiter tightening so much it became deathly pale. His two giant bear sidekicks appeared beside him. "What happened to staying undercover? And where is the CD?"

At the mention of the CD, the guards became uncomfortable. Finally, a demigod said, "They were playing poker, right out in the opening."

A dracanae hissed, "They are hypocritesss. They were doing the exact sssame thing, Castellan."

Luke roared, "Lord Kronos will be really mad at you! What have you done? Doesn't your loyalty lie to him?" He turned to his bear sidekicks. "Take them to Tartarus. They can have a pleasant little chat with Lord Kronos there." The bears nodded, then picked up the guards, who struggled feebly, and stomped off. Luke looked around sharply, then followed.

"Phew," Grover sighed. "I thought we were going to be goat meat."

Annabeth said, "Let's go." They hid in the cover of the bushes, and edged their way to the front of the Fields of Punishment and emerged from the bushes. Annabeth straightened up. She said, "We're safe."

"Well, look what we have here," a familiar voice sneered. Apparently not.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I have the next chapter but I might add some things to it before publishing it.**


	5. Escaping the Confinements of Prison

**Yay finally my laptop got Internet!  
**

"Luke," Annabeth stated bluntly.

"Annabeth." Luke sneered. "And what brings you demigods to the Underworld, huh?"

"Why are you acting like you don't know anything, Luke?" Percy asked, suspicious.

"Why, I do know everything that's happening, but the question I asked you was, what are YOU doing here?"

"We're here to get Chiron's CD." Annabeth said irritably. "Why did you steal it anyways?"

Luke smirked. "You obviously don't know Lord Kronos. Right now, he is craving 19th Century Hits, and I thought, how good! I could steal Chiron's CD. I knew it was his favourite, obviously, or I wouldn't give it a second thought. And you seem to have fallen under my trap." He snapped his fingers and ropes bound the questers together.

"You'll never get away with this!" Percy yelled as they were dragged away. Luke smirked and walked away, probably to pay his dear master Kronos a visit.

Their capturers left them in one of Hades' prison rooms. "And where is Hades anyways?" Percy wondered. "He isss away doing busssinesss. He won't be getting back for a while. We have made sure of that." They laughed and started walking out. There was a shocked silence, then Percy started rummaging in his backpack. He held out a water bottle and a drachma. "Let's send a message to Nico." Annabeth brightened. "Why haven't I thought of that? Okay, we'll do that." She took the drachma and Percy screwed open the water bottle. He somehow managed to make a sort of mist and made it stay. Annabeth threw the drachma into the mist. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" The drachma disappeared into the mist.

"Nico de Angelo!" After a few seconds Nico appeared. He was in the arena playing with Mrs. O'Leary. "Nico!" Annabeth said. Nico looked up. "Hi. What do you need? Wait, why does the background look like one of Dad's prison cells?"

"That's because it is one of Hades' prison cells. We need you to get us out of here, because Luke put us here."

"Luke?" Nico said, alarmed.

"Yeah, when we were at the entrance to the Fields of Punishment he caught us."  
Nico looked disturbed. "But Dad should know, or at least sense, what's happening. It doesn't seem like he's in the Underworld."

"He isn't. Luke said he went to do 'business'."

Nico said, "I'll come."

Five minutes later, Nico merged from the shadows with Mrs. O'Leary and cramped the prisoners into a corner. "Nico! Are you out of your mind?" Percy yelled, his voice muffled by Mrs. O'Leary. Nico's head popped out from the hellhound. He gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry. Let's get out of here. Will, Grover, get on." Nico shadow-traveled the passengers away. Not long after, he came back. "Where did you take them?" Percy asked.

"Not now, come on, get on." He said. Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse got on. Nico told Mrs. O'Leary, "Go," and Mrs. O'Leary vanished into the shadows. Nico sighed in relief. He was the only one left in the prison cell.

"Not ssso fast, ssson of Hadesss." Without a second thought, Nico twisted his ring and vanished.


End file.
